A Little Too Late
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: When girls break up with their boyfriends, they often ignore their existence in school. Mei Tachibana on the other hand, got a new makeover and made a fresh start by transferring to Seika High. One year later, Mei's life is stable again. She's dubbed a badass personal and is dating Kano, a shy yet sweet guy. However, what will happen when she has to face her past? And Kurosawa?
1. FML

_Title: A Little Too Late_

_By Me_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Maid Sama and Say "I love you" crossover._

* * *

_Kurosawa looked down at me, he scratched the back of his head as he looked away. "Maybe we should just break up," He tells me._

_I felt my heart break in two that very moment, but I wasn't going to show him. "I think that's best." I say before I walk away from him._

_After that, I swore to never fall in love again, but then he came alone and everything changed._

* * *

_One year later..._

"How was school today?" My mom asks as she sat in the doorway, my cat sitting at her lap. "Do you like it, or do you want to go back to -" I knew what she was going to say.

"It was great, mom," I cut her off as I undid my high ponytail and gently tucked the ribbon into my pocket for safekeeping. "Seika High is the best, and I love it." I tell her sternly as I make my way to my bedroom. I didn't have to look back to see that she was slightly disappointed by my choices during the last year, but it's my life. I'm not going to be that anti-social girl anymore, I was going to everything that I was never before.

Dropping my bag, I dig out my phone and checked for any text messages. I smile to myself as my inbox receives a new message, it was from Kano.

_Are you free tonight?_

I smile at his text message.

_Yeah, where do you want to meet?_

I didn't have to wait long before I got a reply from him.

_Outside school, how about at six? We could go catch a late screening of that new film Sakura was talking about._

I chuckle.

_Sure._

With that, I toss my phone aside to get changed. As I opened my closet, I looked down at the boxes of my old clothes. After Kurosawa and I broke up, I guess I handled depression badly. I mean, I packed up all my crappy clothes, and I changed my hair. Hell, I even transferred to a lower standard school, but it was worth it. Even though my mom doesn't like the change, she's just glad that I got my life stable again. But I guess she disapproves of my appearance now, I've gone for a bad girl image since it was the complete opposite of who I used to be. I mean look at me. I have long hair with bleach blonde streaks at the bottom, I have three piercings on my ears and I wore make up now. Not to mention I have boyfriend who seems to be kind of obsessed with his sunglasses for some odd reason.

"Mei," I hear my mother's voice call through the door as I grabbed a white tank top and brown shorts, along with my boots. The door opened as my mom came in. "Are you going out tonight again?" She asks me as she watches me change into my outfit. "Because I was hoping that maybe we could go watch that movie." She tells me.

I toss my uniform into my laundry basket before I take the ribbon and tie my hair into a high ponytail. "Oh, me and Kano are going to watch that movie tonight mom." I reply before grabbing my handbag and camera. "See yeah," I told her on my way out as I kissed her forehead. "Don't wait up for me." I call through the door before I leave the house.

I take my usual root to school as I smile to myself.

As I get closer to the school, I pass by a new signboard, on it was Megumi and Kurosawa. I roll my eyes at their couple shot. It was heartbreaking that he dumped me for her, but why wouldn't he. I was a plain jane, and she was a model. He had to date someone at his standard right? And since they were getting pretty close, why not dump me for her? So he did.

"Mei-chan," I hear Kano's voice from a distance as I smile. I see him in his usual sunglasses and hoodie. I chuckle as I walk up to him and smile, he returns the smile as he holds out his arm for me. "Shall we leave?" He asks me politely.

I smile. "Sure," I take his arm and look up at him. I still couldn't believe that he used to have a fear of girls. "Kano-kun," I begin to say as we walk together towards the cinema. "You would never cheat on me will you?" I ask him softly.

Kano stops and looks down at me. "Mei, I don't know why you keep asking me that question, but answer will always be the same. I'll never cheat on you." He replies.

"Good then," I tell him as we arrive at the entrance of the cinema. "I'll wait here, you go get the tickets." Kano gently pecks my cheek before he leaves.

I cross my arms as my expression turns emotionless. I was like this at times, I guess it was hard moving past this habit. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder as I raise a brow and turn around, my eyes widen in a way, but I kept my cool on the inside. "Tachibana-san, is that you?" A teary eyed Asami asks as she stares at me.

"Do I know you?" I ask her as if she's a stranger.

Asami pouts as she shakes her head. "Oh sorry," She says. "I just thought that you were my friend, since the strap on your phone is the same as the one I gave her." Oh right, I look down at the strap hanging from my phone. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." She says before walking away from me, I watch her go.

She looked the same as the last time I saw her, maybe sadder in a way, but the same. I sigh. Yet I couldn't tell her who I was, after all, she was one of his friends.

"Do you know her?" I hear Kano say from behind me.

I close my eyes and shake my head. "Nope, let's go." I turn and walk into the theater, Kano followed behind me.

* * *

"That was hilarious," I say before I laugh at the scene Kano mentioned. "I can't believe it either." I tell him.

Kano chuckles. "I guess we'll never know why," He replies as he looks at the time on his phone. "Are you hungry, Mei?" He asks me.

At the though of food, my stomach rumbles. "Let's try out that new joint down the street." He suggests as I take his hand and run.

"What are we waiting for then?" I call out happily. "Let's go."

Kano smiles.

Soon enough, we arrive at the joint, it looked rather expensive, maybe even pricey. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I say to Kano. Kano ignores me and asks for a table for two instead, the waiter smiles and takes us inside. I was right, this place was pretty expensive looking. "Ugh, rich people." I mutter as I ignore the looks I received. I mean, just because a girl looking like a rocker comes into a restaurant like this doesn't mean she broke in here.

"Just ignore them, you're adorable just the way you are." Kano tells me as he takes my hand and leads me the table the man has showed us. As we take a seat, I practically choke on air as I spotted a group of people not that far away from us. I grab the menu and cover my face. My mind was going crazy.

_'Crap, what were they doing here?'_

I glance over the menu as I looked at the people at the table.

_'They're all there. Asami and Kenji; Aiko and Masashi, hell even Kakeru and Chiharu. More importantly, Kurosawa and Megumi.'_

"Mei," I look back at Kano who was staring at me with a concerned expression on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "I'm fine," I lie as I look at the doorway. I felt my jaw drop. "Oh my god," I whisper as Kano looks before he raises a brow too. Almost every one in the room was looking at Usui, he was smiling as he walked in a suit. I didn't know why the hell he was here, but for some reason, he was headed right for us. "Oh hell no." I mutter.

Usui smiles at us. "Do you mind if I join you two?" He asks us politely, a fake beam of sunlight seemed to glow around him.

"No," I deadpanned, but the fool sat down anyway. Ignoring the looks we got, I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Why are you here?" I ask him.

Usui smiles. "Misaki is trying to find out where I live, so she's following me around and I thought that I might have some fun." He tells me before picking up the menu I dropped when I saw him enter.

"So you're sending her on a wild goose chase?" I ask him, Usui simply nodded. "What a kind person you are..." I mutter sarcastically as I sigh and look at Kano. He was smiling in a way. "Hey, Kano, maybe we should just leave." I tell him.

"But we haven't ordered yet, and you're hungry, Mei." He protests.

I shake my head and smile. "I'll survive," I tell him as I stand up. "Let's just go." I wave goodbye at Usui and begin walking.

"Tachibana-san," I hear Usui call at me, I sigh. Crap, the secret was kind of out, so I stood my ground.

"What?" I demand in annoyance as I glance back at Usui.

He smiles at me and places a finger on his lip. "Keep this a secret from Misa from me." He says as he winks. Some women the room sigh, I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Whatever." I reply, but I held out my pinky finger for him to see. He would know that I would keep it a secret from him. "Let's go, Kano." I say as Kano takes my hand and we walk out of the restaurant.

I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen though.

Something really bad.

FML.


	2. OMFG

_Title: A Little Too Late_

_By Me_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Maid Sama and Say "I love you" crossover._

_Previously:_

_Mei and Kano were on a date, but during their date. They encountered some of Mei's old friends including Megumi and Kurosawa, but they didn't know that it was her. Everything was going perfectly and Mei was about to leave unnoticed but then Usui had to expose her identity, thus, her cover is blown. Or is it? They still don't know where she goes to school now, or do they?_

* * *

_I was walking down the hallway, I had my hair recently done with some extension. It was my second day here at Seika High, and I quickly learnt that a majority of the population were pervs. Major ones.  
_

_"Hey, she's a cute one isn't she?" I hear some guys say not far away from me._

_"Let's see what's under her skirt."_

_Not going to happen._

_As I feel a tug, I immediately raise my leg and kick three guys onto the ground. I glare at them as they all look up at me, marks on each of their cheeks. "What do you guys think you're doing?" I ask them._

_"Nothing, we were just..." One of them stammered, but he never finished his sentence.  
_

_"Being prevs?"I hear a voice behind me as I look and see the Student Council President, there was an illusion of a huge fire was burning behind her. "Don't worry, Tachibana-san, I'll handle this." She tells me as she grabs their collars and dragged them away._

_After that, I made my first real friend. Misaki Ayuzawa, a true heroine.  
_

* * *

It was morning again.

I yawned as I stretched my arms out wide, I feel a hand tug at my skirt, within moments. I give my harasser a kick to his face. As I spin around, I see none other than the idiot trio. Like always, it was them. A twitch appears at my forehead as I scowl at them. "What the hell are you three doing?" I snap as I crack my knuckles at them, they cringed back slowly.

The three seemed to huddle and hug each other as I glared at them dangerously. "We were just flicking a bug of your skirt, Tachibana-san," One of them replied. At that, my anger seemed to fade away as I smiled at them.

"Thanks," I tell them before I spin around and walk pass the gates to Seika High. The idiot trio smiled and waved in return as they stared at my dusk.

I see Usui as he smiles and waves at me. I return that wave before I spot a certain person not far away. "Kano," I yell as I speed up and run towards him. Kano turns around as he smiles and waves at me. I drop my bag and jump onto his back, as I sit up there I smile and wave at Yukimura who was smiling back at me. "So anything new?" I ask him. Yukimura in a way, was Misaki's assistant, he had feminine looks but was a real boy at heart. I guess.

Yukimura looks down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Actually there is something new," He tells me. I raise my brow and look at him. "Our school will be hosting a festival and all other schools are invited to come." He says. "Isn't that exciting?" He asks me.

I raise a brow and look down at Kano. "Who suggested the idea?" I ask him as he shrugs in response. "Yukimura, does Misaki approve of this?"

Yukimura smiles as he nods. "Yep, she's really excited and wants everything to be perfect." He tells me. "Not to mention that it was Usui's idea."

"Usui?"

Suddenly I get a bad feeling about this. I didn't know why, but I just knew that something was going to happen.

* * *

Misaki snarled as she crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it into the waste basket. "Strip show," She hissed before slamming her fist down. "Rejected." She screamed as the class of boys cringed under her wrath. I smile as I watched her give them a scolding, she really was the best. "Tachibana-san," She says as takes notice of my presence. I smile and give her a wave before I casually stroll up to her. "What are you doing here?" She asks me as she wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you needed anything." I told her as I took a seat on her desk. "Shocking isn't it that Usui came up with the idea, huh," I say as I take out a lollipop and put it in my mouth. Within seconds, the sweet was ripped from my mouth and tossed into the waste bin.

Misaki shook her head as she crossed her arms. "No eating during school time unless it's break or lunch." She recites as I sigh. She was so strict, but powerful and kind to the female population in this school. "But I have to agree with you, Tachibana-san," She adds as she places a hand under her chin. "For once, that perverted alien actually has a good idea." She tells me.

I nod in response. "But did you ever wonder why he suddenly decicded to propose this idea?" I ask her.

Misaki shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he finally wants to help the school out." Misaki replies.

As much as I wanted to believe in that idea, I just couldn't. So with that, I left the Student Council office.

I had a few more minutes before my next class, so I might as well walk around.

"Why would you do something like that?" I hear Kano's voice say as my feet stop dead in my tracks.

I hear another voice as it chuckles. "Why not? He did cheat on her after all, so wouldn't you want her to finally get a taste of revenge?" '_Usui?'_

"No," I peak over the round of the corner and I was right. _'They were talking, and it was about me.'_ "As much as I hate that guy who broke Mei's heart, I won't let her have revenge. It's never the best option," He tells Usui. "I don't want her to go down that road." I smile as I feel my heart swell in a way.

"Are you her boyfriend or her father, Kano?" Usui asks him, I feel my fist clench up.

"Usui, just leave her alone. They can come, but don't disturb her. I don't want Mei to feel heartbroken anymore, I don't want to see her cry," Kano says as he looks at Usui. "Just promise me that okay?" He asks him.

Usui shrugs but smiles. "Alright then, I won't make Mei confront him, but remember Kano," He says. "It's Mei's choice, not yours." He tells him. "Let her lead her own life and make her own decisions." And with that, the bastard left.

Kano punches the wall as he rests his head against it. I want to go up and just hug him, but I can't let him know that I hear everything.

Leaning back against the wall, I close my eyes.

_'So they were going to be there, huh?' _

I find my fist clenching together as I reopen my eyes. "Well then, game on." I say as I spin on my heel and walk away.

_'If Usui wanted to see my get my revenge, then I would do exactly just that. Sorry, Kano, but sometimes. You've got to be selfish.'_

I made my way back to the Student Council room, I had a proposal for Misaki, and it's one that she'll never refuse.

* * *

"You want to what?" Misaki exclaimed as her face paled in a way. "Whatever gave you an idea like that, Tachibana-san." She stammers as I cross my arms and sigh at her.

"The reason that I suggested a Maid Cafe is because it's sweet and feminine, not to mention that it'll appeal to young girls." I state as if it was a fact. Misaki's face was still doubtful, but I pouted at her. "Please, Misa, you want to get more females in here don't you?" I ask her pleadingly.

Misaki sighs before she nods. "Fine, we'll have a... Maid Cafe."

I smile at her. "You won't regret it." I tell her before I spin on my heel and leave.

I had a lot of planning to do in preparation.


	3. YOLO

_Title: A Little Too Late_

_By Me_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Maid Sama and Say "I love you" crossover._

_Previously:_

_Usui has suggested for a festive for other schools to come have fun, and see how great Seika is. The Student Council approves, but while walking in the hallway, Mei overhears Usui and Kano. She learns that Usui 'claims' to be helping her get revenge, but Kano being a good boyfriend doesn't want anything to happen. But Mei has a plan, and it's in the form of a Maid Cafe._

**_*This will be in Yamato's POV_**

* * *

_"I think that's best." Mei tells me before she turns and walks away. _

_Little did I know that she was going to be walking out of my life, forever. _

_The next day, Mei didn't turn up. I thought at first that maybe she was just late for class, which was unlikely but, when Asami came up to me and slapped me in the hallway. I knew that wasn't the case._

_I have never seen Asami so furious before in my life, and Kenji didn't even stop her. He just stood there watching her chew me out. "How could you, Yamato?" She screams. "Because of you, Mei transferred. And it's all your fault." She says as she wipes her tears falling._

_"Mei transferred?" Aiko asks as she steps through the crowd of students that have gathered. She looks at me and raises a brow. "You broke up with her, didn't you?" She asks me sternly.  
_

_I was about to answer, but Megumi came and happily kissed me in front of everyone. "Oh, Yamato, that's great news." She says as she grabs my arm. "Now we can make our relationship public." She annouces. _

_Murmurs break out in the crowd, Aiko bites her lollipop before she glares at me. Asami looked furious. "So you were cheating on her the whole time?" Aiko asks me. "I thought you were a better person than that, Yamato." After that, she stormed off. Masashi followed after her._

_Asami looks at me, she looked betrayed. "How could you do that to her, Yamato?" She asks me._

_"I didn't mean too." I reply._

_She shakes her head before she bursts into tears and runs away._

_"You don't need them, Yamato," Megumi says as she smiles at me. "You have me." _

_After that, one by one, Aiko and Asami forgave me. But the topic of Mei just seemed to fade away, and soon we all forgot about her too. Until now..._

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to come here, out of all places," Megumi says to Asami as she pouts up at me. "Isn't that right, Yamato?" She asks me.

I smile in response. "Megumi, how long has it been since we've spent times with them?" I ask her with a smile.

She scowls as she huffs in annoyance. "A little too short apparently." She mutters under her breath, I don't think I was meant to hear that but I ignore her. I smile and turn back to my friends. "Let's go in then," I say to them. Asami and Kenji run ahead as they hit all the food stalls, Aiko stays back though as we walk at the same pace. Megumi was ahead, and so was Masashi.

"I heard what she said you know," Aiko tells me as she glares at Megumi.

I pretend to play clueless. "What are your talking about?" I simply reply.

Aiko scowls before she stops us in our footsteps. "You and I both know what she said, Yamato," She hisses as she grabs a hold of my shirt. "Before, I used to think that you made smart choices, but now..." She lets go. "I don't know anymore."

We that, she left me alone.

* * *

"This place is awesome, I can't believe they got a real band to play here, and it's UxMishi to play." Asami exclaims in glee as she ogles a super sized poster of the all guy band. Kenji was scowling, but fan girls would be fan girls. "Oh, let's go buy tickets guys." Asami runs off to line up as a long trail of girls waited in front of her. She didn't look like she was going to give up anytime soon.

"I'm going to go and make sure that some jerk doesn't go hit on her," Kenji says as he waves goodbye at us. "Oh hey," He says abruptly as he turns around. "Where do you guys want to meet later?" He asks us.

Masashi grins in a sort of way. It was a guy thing. "I overheard from some guys that there was a Maid Cafe here, so let's go meet over there." He says as Aiko whacks his shoulder, but Kenji doesn't seem to mind.

"Sure thing buddy, we'll meet you there." He calls out before he joins Asami in line.

"Why did you have to suggest that place for?" Aiko asks him in annoyance.

Masashi shrugs. "Dunno, guess I wanted to try something new." He tells us.

"I guess we better get going then," I tell them. Aiko and Megumi give me weird looks. "What?" I ask them.

Megumi frowns before she pouts at me. "You're not seriously going to go to that Maid Cafe are you?" She asks me. I scratch the back of my head, actually, I was going to go there. The look on my face probably said it all as Megumi crosses her arms across her chest in annoyance. "I knew we should have followed them to watch that new movie instead." She murmurs, but I don't think I was meant to hear that, again.

"C'mon, let's go." Masashi says as I walk ahead with him. We follow several signs before we make it to the school's cafeteria. The place looked full, but there were a lot of happy faces, not to mention girls.

"See, I told you they would be wearing provocative clothing." I hear Megumi tell Aiko. Looking at the clothes, they were just maid uniforms, and I'll admit that they looked cute.

"Hello, how many people?" I hear a person say as I find my eyes widening as the girl looks up. "Oh..."

"Mei?"

Never in my life did I think she would wear something like that. As if she read my mind, Mei smiled at me. "You only live once."


End file.
